Obsession
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Peter Pan's obsession with the Darling family only grows stronger when he finds out that a certain Darling girl had a daughter with a pirate. But it wasn't just that, no. This girl was the product of true love and little did she know, she was very powerful. This isn't a love story... Quite the opposite actually...
1. The Last Letter

**Chapter 1: The Last Letter**

* * *

You'd have thought that the beautiful girl with the lacy white nightgown would've stayed with him.

The smooth blond curls reaching the middle of her back flowing gently as she lay there, her pale blue eyes closed.

Her brothers, John and Michael believed in her story as much as she did, but there was more to the story than what they knew.

The lonely boy who came to her house one night in search of his shadow. If only he hadn't been so loud, maybe the girl wouldn't have woken.

But Wendy Darling wasn't a deep sleeper like her brothers and that's how she had met him.

The boy who gave her the adventures she'd always wanted.

Years had passed since then, happy memories of a life on an island full of boys and their silly games couldn't be forgotten.

Nor did she want to forget. She wrote to the boy every night when she left him, but he never replied. Sometimes she wondered if he ever received the ink written letters at all.

What the Wendy girl found easiest to remember was the light shimmer of his emerald eyes in the moonlight as he stared into the sapphires of her own.

He had wanted her to stay, begged her not to leave. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't have lost her daughter to him...

But this wasn't about Jane. No. This was the story of how Peter Pan became the bloody demon that he is today.

The demon who gave her the world only to have her throw it back at him.

Wendy Darling wasn't a little girl anymore. She was that little stone cross on the top of a hill, the spirit floating through the moonlit night, the old woman six feet under ground.

Her letters to Peter, however didn't end and as the ghost wrote the words she still felt the tears of her memories wash over her like a tidal wave, knowing that the thousands of words she wrote, will never be seen by the boy she used to know.

Peter Pan however, he didn't know she was dead. He thought she'd forgotten. The shadow came to him one night, and gave him the last letter, the only one that the dark smoky shape didn't burn.

The boy opened it slowly, a frown on his youthful features.

* * *

_Hello Peter,_

_I expect that I'll be gone by the time you read this. I have grown old, you see._

_Please forgive me. I tried to stay young, I really did but I guess that only one of us could stay young and beautiful forever._

_I know I chose to leave you, that I wanted to go home. But I regret every moment, my dear, dear, Peter._

_Let me just say that I waited and waited for you to return to me. My sweet lost boy, I sat by my window every night just gazing at the stars. _

_Well, one star; the second star to the right... You're star._

_ I thought that if I did it enough that you would find me again. That you would hold me in your arms again._

_And that we'd run hand in hand down the flowery meadows outside London city. Just like we used to do before you flew me away._

_You know, you made me feel like I had the world in my hands when you loved me._

_You loved when I thought no one could. I guess that's how you found me in the first place, isn't it?_

_But now, I guess it's impossible that we'll end up together again. You were right, you know; to stay young forever. _

_Growing up isn't easy and responsibilities aren't either. I learnt that the hard way._

_I miss you Peter and I often called out your name. You never answered my calls. Not even once._

_As I write this, I'm beginning to wonder if you'll reply to this one before my time in this world ends. _

_You said that when people grow up they forget the way to fly. They forget to believe and... They forget you._

_But I never forgot about you. I will always remember you, Peter Pan._

_I remember how you told me that dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You told me that I can have anything in life if I'm willing to sacrifice everything else for it._

_Well that's what I did, Peter, my entire life. I married, had children and I had a life of my own... Now, I fear that it's coming to an end._

_Maybe I would be by your side right now, if I hadn't been foolish enough to want to grow up._

_Perhaps I'd even be holding your hand now as we ran through the forests of Neverland. _

_Perhaps I could've loved you as well, if only you had given me that chance. _

_Or if only I had given it to myself. __But I will always remember you, even when I die._

_Endings are always hard in letters like these, so I decided that I won't say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._

_At least that's the last thing you ever taught me._

_It's harder to end it all this way, but maybe, if you wish hard enough, maybe I'll come back to you._

_I will see you again, Peter... In another life._

_Wendy Darling. _

* * *

**This story is why Peter is so obsessed with the Darling family. **

**Tell me what you think! *Insert hearts here* **


	2. The Nymph Near the Willow

**I know that in OUAT, Peter's thinking tree isn't a willow, but you'll see why it is in this story soon. :p**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Nymph near the Willow**

* * *

Peter read the letter over and over again, his eyes getting darker and darker with every word he read.

But apart from the fury in his beautiful eyes, there was no emotion.

He sat beside the the only weeping willow on Neverland, with the letter getting worn in his hands. You'd think a graceful, flowing willow tree might seem like the perfect addition to any landscape.

But this one wasn't like the others. The dark bark on the tree creaked eerily as the soft wind made the translucent leafs of the willow whisper to the wind, a cry of loneliness... The crying of broken souls.

The souls Peter had broken, the girls who failed to be like Wendy... The girls who were torn from their homes, broken and lost. The girls he beat, raped and killed crying out into the night to haunt him.

It was well known to every inhabitant of Neverland, that the Willow Forest was strictly forbidden to anyone except Peter Pan, his shadow, and of course the rare few creatures living inside.

The willow was thick and easy to climb and Peter climbed it every day, ignoring the crying. It didn't faze him anymore. It was like nothing but distant whistles in the wind.

But he couldn't think straight, even sitting under the weeping leaves of his thinking tree didn't help. He stared at a spot on the ground, where Wendy had said her final words to him, and his to her.

Their was a small black lily growing there and his mind started racing. It had always been there, even when he had tried to destroy it... It would never ever move, almost as if the island itself needed it.

No matter how much the wind blew, the black petals remained wide open as if embracing the environment around it.

It was unnatural and he hated it. Like a sulking teenager he turned his head away, staring at the lake.

He loved the way the water remained completely still, even though he preferred action over many things.

The water almost gave him the impression of a black void. The sun hadn't shone in Neverland for eighty seven years, causing the lake's surface to seem dark and deadly.

Peter knew there was no life under the water, except for one creature he knew as Lyrianna.

He growled in frustration and tore the letter to shreds in hi hands, throwing them into the lake.

"Pan?" A sweet and serene voice whispered from the edge of the water.

He wouldn't deny her beauty as her wet platinum hair slowly moved with the water as her inhuman yellow eyes stared at him. He glanced at her elvish ears and inwardly smirked, remembering how he used to tease her. "Lyrianna."

She frowned. "Why are you here?" She wondered out loud.

Peter knew very well that she was afraid of him, and he liked it that way. She knew what he had done to the girls on Neverland and she always tried to keep her distance.

Until today, for some reason he was about to find out. "Wendy sent me a letter..."

Her eyes widened and she stood out of the water, her pearly white naked body not going unnoticed by Peter's gaze.

Something in him wanted to have her there and now, but whenever he made a move, her eyes would go white and she would dive back under the water and vanish.

Occasionally he would dive under too, but somehow the little nymph always managed to flee. "Why?" She asked.

"She'd dead." He spat coldly.

Lyrianna's mouth opened in shock and her eyes went grey from sadness. "I-I'm sorry." She whimpered, trying to keep herself from tears.

Peter scoffed. "Don't be. I'm only sorry I didn't kill her myself!"

He could tell that Lyrianna was taken aback, but he didn't care. "I thought you loved her." She whispered., the hurt visible in her voice. "Did she really mean so little to you?"

Peter stood up, now looking back into her now red eyes, she was angry. "No! But Neverland needed her! And so did the lost boys! She shouldn't have left! I HATE HER!"

Lyrianna bowed her head. "She was the only friend I ever had." She stated.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you go with her?!" He demanded.

Her eyes went grey once again and she sighed. "I'm bound to this lake, Pan. And you know it! I can never leave."

This made him angry. "You've left me before! Whenever I-"

"No! I don't leave you! Y-you... You've changed... Ever since the last girl left, you keep coming here. I try to help, but all you ever do is hurt me!"

Peter laughed. "Hurt you? You never gave me the chance!" He yelled. "All you do is dive back under the water and vanish!"

"I wouldn't have to if you just kept your hands to yourself." She said quietly. "All I want is to help you." She repeated. "Why won't you let me?"

"And how, pray tell would a little nymph like you help me?" He hissed.

Her eyes went back to normal and she sat down. "You miss Wendy as much as all of us, no matter how much you deny it." She stated. "She has a daughter-"

"I know!" Peter spat. "She's been here before, but I let her go. She's way to old to come to Neverland, now." He spat. "How can sh-?"

Lyrianna cut him off. "Why did you let her go, Pan? What was so special about her?"

"Nothing, she was Wendy's daughter... I didn't want to kill her." He admitted bitterly.

"You see... You still care." She whispered. "And because you didn't kill her, she now has a daughter too," The nymph smiled softly as she pointed towards the black lily. "Lily."


	3. The Nymph and The Fairy

**Chapter 3: The Nymph and The Fairy**

* * *

His eyes glinted with mischief once the nymph spoke her name.

"Lily... A flower? How sweet." He commented with a sarcastic tone. "Why should I care?"

Lyrianna smiled softly. "You remember the man who travelled this island with his brother all those years ago?"

Peter frowned. "Jones?" He guessed. "Yeah, I remember. What does he have to do with her?"

"Well, she's his daughter." She whispered.

His eyes widened. "That's not possible." He seethed. "You're lying."

She shook her head knowingly. "No, Peter, I'm not." She giggled. "When you let Jane go, she didn't go back to her realm, she went to his."

"Why?" He demanded. "Hook left three years before she did! How could she have found him? Even if she had, she would have been too young-"

Lyrianna sighed. "True love always finds a way."

Peter rolled his eyes at her comment. "So the girl, Lily... She's the product of true love?" He grinned.

She nodded. "One of them, yes."

"Does that make her powerful?" He asked, finally starting to get interested.

The nymph bit her lip, her eyes going orange. "I-I um... I'm not sure I ought to tell you tha-" Peter pushed her roughly against a tree, his dagger now against her throat.

Her eyes went white in fear as she tried desperately to get back to the water. "Tell me!" He ordered. "Or I swear I'll hurt you, nymph!"

She narrowed her eyes. "She'll develop powers on her sixteenth birthday." She sighed.

"When is it?" He demanded.

Lyrianna took a deep shaky breath before she replied. "She turned sixteen last night. But Peter, please-!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Lyria', I won't kill this one." He promised. "I think it's about time I had a new pet."

"NO!" She yelled. "You can't do this!"

Peter's mood changed in a flash, "What did you just say?" He hissed.

"I-I... I didn't mean-"

She was brutally cut off when Peter placed his dagger against her throat. "Oh, I think you did mean it. But don't worry, you can easily make up for it: tell me where she is?"

Lyrianna bit her lip. "I-I don't know where she is!"

"Liar!" He yelled, cutting her cheek roughly with his blade.

Her white eyes changed to a dark shade of pink. "I don't know!" She cried. "I'm just a nymph, I'm not a fairy!"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "A fairy." He repeated. "Where can I find one?"

"I-in the enchanted forest!" She whimpered.

He smirked. "There's my little Lyria'." He praised. "Now, what to do with you?"

Her eyes went white once again and she did everything in her power to get away, but she didn't succeed. "Uh-uh, You're coming with me this time, girl."

She soon found herself in a cage right underneath Pan's tree house. "Let me out!" She yelled, her white eyes going black.

The nymph was bound to the lake, the further away she is, the weaker she'd get. But that's exactly what Pan wanted.

* * *

That night Pan ordered his shadow to find a fairy and bring her to the island.

Of course he should have known something would go wrong. The shadow only takes the lost souls and most fairies aren't lost.

But the little Tinkerbell was. She was an ex-fairy. Pan had to be honest, when he saw her, he was a little disappointed.

Her hair was in a messy bun and her blue eyes were swollen, her light green dress was torn and she barely looked like a fairy at all.

"Where can I find the girl?" Peter asked her for the fifth time that night.

"I don't know, why don't you ask a real fairy?" She retorted.

He sighed. "If you help me, then I'll help you as well." He lied.

Tinkerbell frowned. "You can help me find my wings again?" She asked, her tone was hopeful.

Pan grinned. "Peter Pan never fails." He stated.

"O-Okay! I know where she is! The pirate, I-I met him a few years ago, he was with this pregnant woman, I can't remember her name... I think it was Joan? Jade-?"

"Jane." He stated, getting impatient. "Tell me where the baby is!"

"She's living with her parents on the ship. The Jolly Roger." She stated.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "I gathered that much. Which sea?"

"Oh, no. They're not sailing." She said. "Last time I saw them, they told me they were headed to Arendelle Port for the king and queen. It must have taken about a year to get there. I'm not sure if they left or not."

"Why would Killian help them?" He asked, curious. "He's not exactly royal friendly, is he?"

Tinkerbell shrugged. "I don't know. But I've told you all I know, what about your side of the deal?"

Peter grinned. "What about it? Boys! Put her in the cages."

"Wh-what?!" The ex-fairy shouted. "You lied to me! Let me go!" She yelled as two lost boys started to drag her away.

Peter returned to his tree house and lied down on his king sized bed. "I'll find you soon, Lily."

* * *

Lyrianna saw two boys walking towards the cage with a girl in their arms.

The lost boys left once she was pushed roughly inside the cage next to the nymph's. "Are you Lily?" She asked.

The ex-fairy sighed. "N-no... I'm Tinkerbell. Who are you?"

"Lyrianna. You're a fairy, aren't you?" She whispered.

"I was a fairy, but my wings were taken away from me."

The nymph gasped. "Was it Pan?"

"No, I happened a year ago..."

And their friendship started like that, both telling each other their stories.

But what will happen when the little Lily tells them hers?


	4. Arendelle

**Chapter 4: Arendelle**

* * *

_A long time ago a pirate and his crew, including his beloved family ventured to a far kingdom called Arendelle. _

_Killian Jones had received a letter, from his old king's enemy. They were in need of his help and promised his ship's weight in gold if he accepted to help them._

_Of course, Killian agreed to their offer, his old king was nothing but a cold and dark memory._

_He was to take king Agdar and queen Idun of Arendelle back to the enchanted forest. What they were after wasn't of any interest to Killian. All he wanted was enough money to make sure his unborn daughter lived a happy life. _

_But that never happened, for on the third night of their long journey back to their homeland, came a storm. _

_The ship survived, but many of the crew fell over board and drowned, including the king and queen. They decided to return to Arendelle, and continue their lives. Three long years had passed since the death of the king and queen. _

_Their daughter, Elsa had become queen before freezing the entire kingdom. It had been a shock to everyone, but they got though it once the new queen learnt how to control her powers. _

_Killian was still a pirate, and still needed money so he made a deal with the snow queen. He would captain his ship, travelling to different lands in search of whatever she needed, fighting whoever needed fighting. _

_All for a price; that Jane's three year old daughter would live the happiest life she could. _

* * *

And the little pirate girl was indeed living happily. Elsa had allowed Killian's family of three to live in the castle as wards.

Lily's room was on the south side of the castle, facing the ocean. Her pale blue eyes sparkled as she looked out of the window, watching the sun as it rose into the sky.

Her glossy dark shade of chocolate brown hair cascaded like a waterfall down her back.

The sunrise was a breathtaking display of radiant colours. Bright streaks of pink and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky.

It started very subtle, as it was afraid to rise. Bit by bit, however, the sun peeked out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air.

She marvelled at the glistening reflection of the sun on the ocean and a thrilling feeling of awe swept over her.

A loud knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Who is it?" She called, standing up.

"It's Anna!" The princess of Arendelle called.

Anna was sixteen the day Lily was born, and now she was a thirty two year old woman.

She was still a beautiful girl with a slender figure and a fair complexion. She had glittering blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a dusting of freckles.

Her hair was long strawberry-blonde and always tied into two pigtail braids with bangs on the right side of her forehead.

"Come in!" Lily called.

And the princess entered the room and embraced her in a sisterly hug. The two of them had always been close. "Your father wants to see you at the port." She stated.

Lily's eyes widened. "Really? Is he letting me go with him?"

"Maybe." Anna grinned. "Well, if he get's your mother to agree."

Jane never wanted Lily to go with Killian on his adventures, with the fear of loosing her. "I'll take that as a no then." She sighed.

"He told me he might just take you anyway, though." The princess giggled.

Lily's eyes sparkled and she almost ran out of the room, until Anna stopped her. "What is it?"

"You might want to get out of your nightgown first." She laughed.

And the princess was right; Lily was only wearing a thin, white, knee-high dress whereas Anna had a royal blue medium-length, dark blue skirt, consisting of a lavender round-cut lining, with each rose and periwinkle print around the skirt. She also wore a black bodice with gold lacings and green, red, yellow and purple rose floral prints.

As quickly as she could, Lily rushed to her wardrobe and put on her own black paisley vest with gold designs on it, a white off-the-shoulder shirt with long sleeves, a flattering black corset with a silver trim, a leather black belt with a silver buckle, both matching pants and knee-high boots.

She was never really one for gowns. Anna wasn't shocked at all by her attire, anyone could tell she was a pirate's daughter.

"Okay." Lily smiled. "Let's go."

Lily rushed down the castle stairs, making her way to the gates and out into the busy village.

Half an hour later, Lily was sitting in her father's cabin along with her mother. "Where are we going?" She asked him excitedly.

Killian grinned. "The enchanted forest-"

"That's almost a year away!" Jane stated. "Lily's too young for this kind of adventure, Killian."

Lily frowned and turned to her father with big eyes. "Nonsense!" The pirate chuckled at his daughter's desperate expression. "Lily's been ready for long enough. Besides, she deserves to know where her father came from."

"You came from the enchanted forest?! I've read so much about it! There's magic almost everywhere! And loads of mystical creatures! Oh, please mother! Let me go! Please?!" She begged.

"You know there's plenty of magic and mystical creatures here." Jane sighed in defeat. "Alright. But you have to promise me, Lily... Stay out of trouble." She turned to Killian. "What's the mission, anyway?"

Killian hesitated. "I need to see an old friend of mine." _  
_

"Who?" Jane asked.

"Jefferson" He stated.

Jane frowned in confusion. "Lily, would you mind waiting on deck, please."

Lily groaned but obeyed her mother anyway. "Of course, mother." And so she did.

After a couple of minutes, Lily was surprised to see a hooded boy make his way onto the deck.

He was wearing a dirty old cloak, as though trying to hide something. He didn't look like he belonged in Arendelle.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking her dagger from her belt.

He chuckled slightly, much to her shock. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm lost." He stated.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

The boy sighed. "I'm Peter. Who are you?"

"Lily." She replied shortly. "What are you doing on my father's ship?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Your_ father's_ ship?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Like I said... I'm lost. I'm looking for a-"

He was cut off by mister Smee, The captain's first mate. "Lily! What did your father say about talking to strangers?"

Mister Smee had always been somewhat an uncle to Lily, he was always trying to protect her. "Oh, but I'm no stranger, Smee. You know me."

He removed his hood, revealing a boy's face, a little older than Lily's. He was handsome sure, but she couldn't deny that he looked dangerous.

His hair was neatly pushed up and away from his eyes, it looked soft yet at the same time dirty, his skin was pale but the feature that Lily saw first were his emerald eyes, glinting evilly.

Smee's eyes widened and he gulped. "P-p-p-p-p-p- Captain!" He yelled.

* * *

"Why do you need Jefferson?" Jane asked Killian, the concern obvious in her voice.

Killian sighed. "I have to ask him something."

"What?" She urged. "Killian, you're not going back _there _are you?"

He bit his lip. "I have to! I have to find a way to kill the dark one. If that means I have to go back to that bloody hell, then so be it."

"And you want Lily to come with you?" She shouted. "Are you out of your mind!?"

He closed his eyes momentarily and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "She's been begging me for an adventure, Jane. I promised her that one day I would. When she'd be old enough."

"What if _he _finds her?" She whimpered. "Remember what he did to me?"

He frowned. "She'll be in good hands. I'll never let her out of my sight, I promise."

Before she could reply, their was a shout from outside. "Captain!" It was mister Smee.

"Stay here." He whispered to Jane. Killian pulled out his sword and ran outside.

His eyes widened when he saw the boy standing before his daughter. "Pan."


	5. Everything Has A Choice

**Chapter 5: Everything Has A Choice**

* * *

"Hello, Killian!" Pan greeted her father with a smug smile. "Long time no see."

Lily frowned in confusion at the look of pure fear in Killian's eyes. It wasn't like him to be afraid of anything let alone a smug teenager.

But something about him didn't just seem like any ordinary teenage boy. He was evil and she could feel it.

It was like the feeling you get when you wake up in the middle of the night, when you open your eyes and it's still dark around you, trapping you in shadows.

Even a few members of the crew looked completely bad was about to happen, she knew it. "What's going on?" She demanded, trying to hide her own rising fear.

"Lily, stay away from him." Her father ordered, not taking his eyes off the intruder who winked seductively at her.

She rolled her eyes in response. "What do you want?" Killian hissed.

The boy clapped his hands together as they were now finally getting down to business . "Well, it's been a while since I had a girl on my island and I just met your beautiful daughter..." He glanced at Lily.

She raised an eyebrow, getting his hint. "Are you insane or did someone hit you really hard and give you a concussion?" She sneered.

Peter smirked at her, and it pissed her off even more.

Though she glanced at her father, who seemed to be worrying beyond words. "No." He whispered, ignoring her comeback.

She tilted her head slightly, he'd usually at least give a smile when she'd use one of her snarky remarks.

Pan, however wasn't fazed. "No? Killian, do you remember the last time you didn't listen to me?"

"Liam..." He whispered, the haunting memory of Lily's uncle piercing his heart like a thousand daggers.

She frowned, he had told her about his brother, how he died of an unthinkable poison long before she was born.

"Father what's going on?" She asked him, her stomach churning slightly.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "I-I-"

"Let's put it this way, _Lily_." Peter purred, cutting Hook off. "I'm taking you away with me. Forever."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She scoffed. "I mean, who do you think you are? Honestly. If you need a girl in your life so badly, at least get one who _wants _to go with you. Try the brothel, I'm sure you'll find plenty there for a good price."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that the ones who do aren't half as fun as you will be." Peter chuckled darkly, causing her to scowl. "And besides, I didn't say you had a choice."

"Everything has a choice, Pan." She smirked, slowly making her way towards the edge of the ship. "And this just happens to be mine."

Without warning she dove into the water, and out of sight. Peter raised both eyebrows, stunned.

Killian grinned proudly at her escape. "That's my girl." He looked at Pan, who to his surprise was smiling too.

"I like her." He chuckled. "She'll be a great lost girl when I'm done with her."

"NO wait-!" But he was too late. Peter vanished before his eyes, just before Jane came running out with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's going on?!" She yelled out to no one in particular, when she saw her husband standing on deck with his sword out.

"LILY!" He shouted, loud enough for the whole of Arendelle to hear.

Jane's heart accelerated. "Wh-where is she?" She demanded. "Where's our daughter!?"

"Sh-she's g-gone." Hook seethed. He looked at his lover, and saw the tears streaming down her face.

Something clicked inside of him. "I'll get her back." He swore. "I won't rest until I get her back to you, Jane. I swear it."

* * *

Lily held her breath until she reached the shore, gasping for air. "Bloody hell. What a dick." She was referring to Pan.

Before she had time to stand up, the boy was standing before her, smirking like the smug little prick that he is. "I hope you're not talking about me love. You haven't even seen my-"

Her eyes widened at his words and she cut him off. "How the hell did you do that?" She asked, genuinely bewildered. "You were there, and then-"

He chucked and appeared behind her, "Magic." His lips brushing against her ear caused her to flinch. "Just like this bean!" He opened out his palm, revealing a white bean.

Lily recognized it immediately, and tried diving back into the water. But Peter grabbed her forearm in a vice grip. "Let go!" She yelled.

She'd read enough to know exactly what that bean did and she prayed he wouldn't throw it. "I'm not going with you!"

He was about to throw it and out of instinct Lily used her free had to punch him square in the face.

But that had proven a mistake when he slapped her hard and mercilessly on the face causing her to yelp. He grinned.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She snarled.

"You've got fire." He breathed. "I like fire."

"Then I hope you burn in hell." She spat her own blood into his face.

He didn't bother wiping it off as he threw the bean into the ocean, causing a whirlpool that led to wherever he intended to go. "You said everything has a choice, _Lily_." He whispered darkly into her ear. "And this... Or rather you, are mine."

"No!" She yelled. "Let go of me! Dad! DAD!"

But it was useless, even if her father heard her, he wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough. Peter dragged her towards the portal and shoved her roughly inside before he himself jumped in.


	6. Three Girls in Cages

**Chapter 6: Three Girls in Cages**

* * *

Peter's hand closed across Lily's mouth to stop her from screaming as soon as they appeared in a clearing of a forest.

He held the girl easily in place but the instinct to fight is stronger than she'd anticipated. Impulsively, she struggled to break out of the bonds of his arms. She almost managed to break free and run, but before she could take one more step he tightened his grip on her.

"Not so fast." He hissed, "You wouldn't survive a day on this island alone."

Lily growled in frustration and anger as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. His hand muffled her constant yelling.

He chuckled. "What's the matter, flower?" He purred. "You're not scared are you?"

Before he knew it, Lily bit down hard on his hand and managed to break free from his grip. "Lay a hand on me again and I'll rip your balls off!" She growled.

This must have been funny, for not five seconds later Peter started to laugh. "Don't you know who I am, love?"

She frowned. "You're a sadistic son of a bitch." She sneered.

He shrugged, grinning almost proudly. "Apart from that?"

"A cowardly little boy." She retorted.

His eyes darkened and Lily immediately regretted her words, though she did everything in her power not to show it. "You'd do well to remember that I own this island and everything on it. And seeing where you are that means I own you as well. Talk back to me again and I'll have your tongue. Understand?"

Lily gulped. "Yes." She huffed. "But just one more thing... What make's you think I'm staying here?"

He grinned. "If you want me to put you in chains you could just ask, you know."

"Screw that." She mumbled and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" She asked, pointing behind him.

Peter looked, giving her a second head start to run away. But it was useless, he appeared before her and pushed her to the ground. "Nice try, love." He sneered. "Seems I'll have to lock you up tonight. You're being a very bad girl."

"I'll get off this island Pan." She snarled. "You can't keep me here forever!"

He chuckled darkly. "Was that a challenge?"

Before she could reply, he blew something into her face, knocking her out cold.

* * *

She woke up in a cage but she wasn't surprised, until she heard two female voices talking. D-do you think she'll forgive me?" A sweet voice asked from outside the bamboo bars.

Lily peaked through them only to see two other cages. "If her heart is as pure as you say it is, then I think so." The other voice replied.

"What if Peter hurts her? It'll be my fault, Tink." The sweet voice seemed to be crying now.

Tink sighed. "Lyrianna, you know Pan would find her eventually."

"But _I _told him about her." Lyrianna whispered.

"No." Tink protested. "He was trying to hurt you. You were only trying to protect yourself."

"What's going on?" Lily made herself known. "Who are you?"

"She's awake." Lyrianna breathed.

"What's happening?" She repeated. "Why am I here?"

"You are one of the products of true love." Tink explained. "That makes you powerful."

Lily frowned in confusion. "B-but I don't have magic-"

"But it'll come." Lyrianna told her. "You're in Neverland, this realm is full of magic... But Peter seems to have taken most of it." She added as an afterthought.

"Why does Pan want me, though?" She asked them. "He knew my father. He knew about me... How?"

Lyrianna bit her lip. "I-It's my fault."

"What? Why?"

She let out a steady breath. "H-he was trying to hurt me... A-and as a nymph, I just know things... Tink got caught because Pan needed a fairy to tell him where he could find you... See, y-you're special."

"But _why_ does Pan want me?"

"He's a monster..." The nymph hissed. "He used to rip girls away from their families and bring them to the island..."

Lily was beyond worried. "B-but why? What did he do to them?"

"He claimed them..." The nymph whimpered. "He took them to his tree house and made them his."

Her eyes widened. "H-he forced them?"

"Yeah." Lyrianna replied. "And he tried to get me too... He's never caught me before. I-I'm terrified." She cried quietly.

"If we work together then we can get out." Lily said confidently. "I won't let him hurt you... O-or me."

Tink looked at her through the bars of her own cage. "I haven't been here that long, but I know that whatever you do, don't make a deal with him... He won't keep his promise."

"Why would I make a deal with him?" She asked curiously. "I never said-"

Lyrianna cut her off. "No one leaves Neverland without his permission. Though for me, I shouldn't even be here... I'm bound to one of the many lakes here and far from it, I get weak." She whispered. "If I stay here too long, I'll die."

Lily closed her eyes momentarily. "He won't get away with this."

"Don't you see?" Tink asked her. "He already has. The moment he takes you to his tree house, you're done for."

Lyrianna nodded in agreement. "Peter plays with people's minds. One moment he'll be kind and gentle the next he'll be breathing down your neck and pulling your hair."

Lily laughed coldly. "He doesn't scare me. I will get out of here... I-I know it."

But deep down, she knew she wouldn't. Her father would come for her... That much she hoped.


	7. Deal with the Devil

**Chapter 7: Deal with the Devil**

* * *

That's when she felt it... The darkness. It surrounded her; a complete absence of light that left her shaking inside.

No. It wasn't the darkness that had her shaking. It was him. She could _feel_ him, even if she couldn't see him.

It was the island's way of warning her that he was coming. By the silence around her, she could tell that she wasn't the only one who knew.

Why hadn't she felt it before? It left a strange sensation at the back of her skull as though a voice was whispering to her... Telling her to flee. But how could she? She was trapped.

She didn't understand her fear... Lily was brave and very well known for it back in Arendelle. But here? No one knew her, no one cared and no pirates or Arendelle soldiers by her side.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably. She missed them so much already and it hadn't even been a day.

Peter's footsteps stopped at the entrance of her cage and she held her breath. "'Evening, ladies." He greeted, and Lily could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice. None of then answered him. "Feeling a bit moody are we?" He chuckled. "No matter, I'm sure a trip to my tree house will make you feel better."

The threat was clear in his voice. "No, no, no, no! Please!" Lyrianna and Tink started yelling.

Lily cringed, but said nothing and of course, Pan noticed. "What's wrong, flower?" He grinned at her through the bars of her cage. "Won't you come with me? 'Thought we could play a little game tonight."

"Lily no!" Lyrianna yelled. "Don't let him-!"

Peter turned to her cage and scoffed. "Seems you've made some friends, nymph." He smirked.

"Leave her alone." Lily spat.

He raised an eyebrow and turned back to her. "Perhaps I should... After all she is dying."

"I-I'll make a deal with you." She didn't know what she was thinking.

His eyes sparkled with interest. "Go on." He urged.

"I'll go with you t-tonight... If you let them go." She asked.

"Lily, you can't-"

"You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Shut up!" Peter yelled, cutting the nymph and the fairy off. They didn't dare question him. "It's a deal. But, if you so much as say 'no' to me, I'll let my lost boys hunt them down and do with them as they please."

Her eyes widened. "I-I... Alright." She sighed. "Let them go first."

He chuckled but obeyed her nevertheless. He first opened Lyrianna's cage, but the girl didn't step out, as though she was afraid Pan would hurt her.

"Lyrianna, it'll be fine." Lily whispered, trying to comfort her.

The nymph slowly made her way out and that's when Lily saw it; her cheek was slashed open, dry blood all over her face.

She was visibly weak from the distance of the lake and Lily prayed that she wasn't too late.

Tink was free too now and Peter forced them to leave her alone with him, letting them run through the jungle and out of sight. "We won't forget this, Lily." Tink promised before they left.

Peter opened her cage and Lily didn't hesitate to step out. Her eyes darkened at the smug look on his face. "I hate you." She spat.

He chuckled softly before pressing his lips against her ear. In a different situation, maybe it would've been a pleasant feeling, but given the circumstances, she doubted that whatever he had in store for her would be pleasant. "That's what they all say."

Somehow, Lily had a sudden feeling that she'd just given Pan her soul. Making deals with a devil is a very stupid thing to do. At least that's what her mother had told her.


	8. The Dreaded Tree House

**Chapter 8: The Dreaded Tree House**

* * *

Lily's pale eyes scanned the dimly lit room before her as Pan closed the tree house door behind them.

The first thing she saw was the king sized bed She tilted her head a little, genuinely shocked at how tidy and cosy the room was. At first she had expected a damp and dark hole in a tree or something like that... But this was the biggest and as much as she'd hate to admit it, it was the most beautiful tree house she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen many, mind you.

Though, deep down, she knew she wasn't going to enjoy her time there.

"So... What do you want from me?" She asked quietly Deep down she almost regretted making that deal, especially from what her new friends had told her.

The answer to her question was obvious but she just hoped she was wrong.

His lips curled up into a nasty smirk as he sat down on a surprisingly comfy looking armchair. "Don't you know what happens up here, Lily?" He scoffed, frowning at her as though he was disappointed. "You clearly weren't paying a lot of attention to those pathetic 'friends' of yours, now were you? Some friend you are!" He raised an eyebrow tauntingly.

She glared at him. "You little-! You were eavesdropping! Besides, I barely know them anyway..." She mumbled, now wondering why she'd risked her life for them in the first place. Even though her heart was pure, she was still a pirate and well... Pirates aren't usually ones to risk their lives for strangers.

He shrugged. "You're point being..?" He chuckled. "Do you seriously think I'd leave you all alone in those cages just to 'gossip?'" He sneered. "How cute."

"We _weren't '_gossiping!'" She snapped. "We were just-"

Peter stood up and started walking closer to her. "You're so confident you'll escape me, aren't you?" He drawled.

Lily backed away a little. "I've always been confident." She retorted.

He scoffed. "Then why are are you stepping away from me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Come here."

At first she hesitated, almost certain he'd try something but nevertheless she obeyed him. "I'm not afraid of you." She whispered. "I've met boys like you before... And I've escaped everyone of them."

He laughed slightly. "There are no boys like me."

Lily had to stop herself from laughing right back at him. "I'm pretty sure they all said that, too."

Peter cupped her chin and pushed her against the wall, trapping her . "I bet they didn't fuck you like I'm about to though, did they?" He stared at her innocently, though his smirk ruined his so called 'innocent' look.

Lily bit her lip and without warning she kicked him. "They never had the chance. And neither will you!" Her passage was free and she almost made it to the door, until Peter's hand wrapped round her wrist in a vice grip.

"Oh, I think I will." He grinned. "And I'm going to have a lot of fun doing it."

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, struggling in his grip, which only seemed to tighten.

He chuckled mockingly into her ear. "You can't deny me, remember our deal?" He sneered.

She growled in frustration. "That wasn't the deal!" She snapped.

Peter spun her around, so she was facing him. "Then, do tell, _pirate. _What was it, then?"

Lily glared at him. "I can't say 'no'."

"Then let's make this work then shall we?" He purred. "Are you going to let me have you, Lily?"

She scoffed angrily. "In your dreams!" She squirmed again but Peter held on tighter.

He pulled her against his chest, so their noses were touching. "Neverland _is _a dream, girl. I created it." He smirked. "So I guess it will be 'in my dreams'!"

"You're a monster!" She snarled.

Pan nodded. "So glad you noticed!" He mocked, her words not at all fazing him as he pushed her on the bed.

* * *

**Please forgive my really slow writing at the moment! It'll get better! **

**Please review! ^^**


	9. The White Light in the Tree House

**Chapter 9: The White Light in the Tree House**

* * *

She stared up at Pan with a look of horror on her face. It was the first time he'd actually seen her looking this scared of him and it only excited him more.

A million images of what he was about to do to her seemed to flash through her mind as he looked right back at her with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Aw, now don't look so frightened, Lily." He mocked. "This won't hurt-much."

Lily felt her stomach drop as her mouth went dry. All she could do was crawl back to the other side of the bed as he started to remove his shirt.

But in one swift movement, he had her pinned down on his mattress, both hands either side of her head. She pushed as had as she could on his chest as his body pressed against her own. He proved too strong for her and after a while she gave up trying to push him off.

He looked back and fourth between her glassy eyes before he chuckled. "You're not going to cry are you?" He scoffed. "I thought you were braver than that."

She ignored him and turned her head away, trying to look anywhere but his face. But he just grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him so that she was forced to look into his deep green eyes.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, just staring into each other's eyes as though both of them were trying to read the other's expression.

Peter smirked as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, causing her to jerk away from him. He took her chin again and held her in place and she felt the fear sink even deeper when she saw the gleam in his eyes as he looked to her lips back to her eyes.

She instantly knew what he was going to do and she panicked as his body pressed harder into her own. He dropped his hand from her face and trailed his fingers down to her shoulder, to the side of her breast and to her hip.

"St-stop." She almost yelled. He did before he roughly grabbed the skin there. "Please."

He moved his head to her neck and she could feel his warm breath beside her ear.

She could hear him chuckle darkly, his breath sending shivers down her spine. She grabbed his wrist, trying to pull his hand away from her side. But he grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the mattress. "I'll stop when I'm finished with you." He hissed into her ear.

Her stomach churned and she started to thrash underneath him as he pulled at her clothes. She bit her tongue as she resisted the urge to say 'no'. "Please! Don't!"

The more she pleaded however, the rougher he became. But he didn't get far, Lily screamed and for a split second everything went white and Peter was on the other side of the room. "What the bloody hell was that!?" He yelled.

Lily was so shocked and confused that she could barely even speak. "I-I-I don't know." She whimpered, as her tears dried on her face.

Peter walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "This isn't over." He growled as he dragged her out of the tree house.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" She demanded.

He ignored her and within seconds she realized that he was taking her back to the cages. "No." She whispered.

Peter stopped in his tracks. "What was that?" He turned and faced her with a villainous grin.

Then she gasped, realizing what she'd just done. "Please, I'll do anything." She begged. "Don't hurt them. Please!"

He chuckled darkly as he threw her mercilessly into one of the cages. "A deal's a deal, princess!" He laughed. "And when I come back, I'm going to take you back to my tree house and you're going to explain to me what happened. Or I swear I'll kill them." Before she could reply, he'd vanished into thin air.

Her eyes widened in fear. "But I don't even know what happened." She whimpered.


	10. A Real Monster

**Chapter 10: A Real Monster**

* * *

The Nymph and the fairy ran and ran until they finally reached the lake, where Lyria' dove into it's waters, causing a large splash.

As she came back to it's surface, the water glided around her, wrapping her in a cold cocoon, a feeling that she's always adored.

But even the serene feeling couldn't calm her down. "I can't believe we just left her there!" She whimpered. "Pan's going to destroy her and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"You weren't being selfish, you were afraid. You had nothing to defend yourself with." Tink soothed. "We'll get out. Lily's stubborn and brave. She talked back to him. Remember what she said? If we all work together we'll get out of here."

Lyrianna shook her head sadly. "I-I wish I could believe that... But I've know Pan longer than anyone now. He used to be in love, you know? With Lily's grandmother."

"Wait... what?" Tink's eyes widened in disgust. "And now he's-"

"Ever since Wendy left him, he's been going to different realms trying to replace her... Forcing girls into his bed and if they don't please him... well, he kills them. He even had Lily's mother at one point. It's sick. She was the only girl who escaped with her life. But I fear Pan likes Lily... He's not in love with her, but he has the same lust in his eyes when he looks at her... I fear he'll never let her go. Not only is she the product of true love, but she's beautiful and brave. She has fire... And he loves that."

"He really is a monster." Tink whispered.

Lyria' sighed. "He didn't used to be. He was my friend once, very long ago. Every day he came here, to this tree." She gestured to the willow and frowned. "Always staring at that flower..." She gestured to the black Lily. "He tried destroying it... But it won't react to anything... Even fire wouldn't burn it."

Tinkerbelle frowned, "How is that possible?" She asked, curious.

"I'm not sure. But I think it's magic... Well, it has to be. But I'm not sure if it's light or dark... It worries me." The Nymph admitted.

The Fairy bit her lip. "What happened, Lyria? Why did Pan become so dark?"

"Once Wendy left, she never once wrote him a letter... But yesterday he received a letter... Wendy died and she told him how much she regretted leaving him, but Peter's heart has been black too long. He felt _nothing. _He tore the letter into shreds... As though he never cared."

"You think he did?" The fairy guessed.

She nodded, her eyes going grey. "I know he _did._ But there is no light in his heart anymore..." She whispered. "He's a demon..."

* * *

Peter couldn't hear what they were saying, but he watched the two girls from a distance, smirking slightly.

He could tell by the look on Lyrianna's face that they were talking about him, but he didn't care.

After a while, he decided to make himself known. "Hello ladies." He greeted, his signature smirk appearing on his face.

Lyrianna's eyes turned white and she backed away from the edge of the water. Tinkerbelle glared at him, but he could see the fear evident in her eyes.

"Pan? What do you want?" Lyria' whispered. "Where's Lily?"

He chuckled. "She's fine... For now." He sneered. "But I wouldn't worry yourselves about her right now. You're the ones in trouble."

Her eyes widened in fear. "W-why?" She whimpered.

He cocked his head. "You both remember the deal Lily and I made?"

"She said no to you..." Tink whispered, it wasn't a question. "What did you do to her?"

Pan grinned, then the memory of that white light that she attacked him with came into his mind and he glared at the ex fairy. "You'll join her soon enough, girls. But first, the lost boys want to play with you both."

Lyrianna slowly reached for Tinkerbell's wrist, as though she was about to pull her under the water. But Pan was faster this time. The moment her pale fingers touched the fairy's slightly tanned wrist Pan grabbed Tink's hair and within the blink of an eye, they were in the middle of camp.

The lost boys stared up at them, hungry expressions on their faces, taking in Lyrianna's entrancing figure and Tink's short dress. "Do with them as you please, boys!" Pan yelled, tossing the girls into the dirt. "Make sure they scream. I want our little guest to hear them."

And with that said, the monster vanished into thin air, leaving the two girls to face the savages.


End file.
